Life After You
by TheVampireChickSelene
Summary: I couldn’t do this. I couldn’t just leave the thing I love the most behind. A One-Shot about our favorite couple. Song-fic "Life after you" by Daughtry. DPOV


_**Just a small one-shot, hope you enjoy.**_

_**Song and Characters DO NOT BELONGE TO ME **____** (But wished I did)**_

**Life After You**

**DPOV**

I pulled my Chevy to a sudden stop on the side of the dirt road. I couldn't do this. I couldn't just leave the thing I love the most behind. After the attack on St. Vlads, I decided that the best thing for _my _Roza and me was to be apart, so I took Tasha's offer. _My_, ha I couldn't even call her my own anymore; she was only mine for one night. I remember that night like it was just yesterday. Her underneath me, smiling up at me like she had won the lottery, when in reality; it was me who had won. But I could never, ever, put her in danger like I did that day in the caves.

_Flashback_

_We were running out of time, as the sun was setting. We all ran to the caves exit, when suddenly strigoi came out of nowhere. We had no other choice, we fought. I saw guardians falling left and right. But I only had one on my mind. There she was, fighting like the goddess she was._

"_DIMITRI!!" I heard my angel cry. I was suddenly on the ground, in pain. I saw out of my peripheral vision, that the blond strigoi that taunted Rose back at the academy. He was suddenly fighting something small and fast, I knew straight away that it was my Roza. She had caught him by surprise, but it wasn't enough to kill him. He quickly overpowered her, and was now on top of her. He had slammed her head into the rock wall, and she was bleeding heavily from her head. Then, as if God could hear me, Janine Hathaway came bursting in, and staked the strigoi quick and smooth. I got up and ran to Roza. Praying that she would be ok._

"_Hurry, she's losing a lot of blood" I yelled at her shock filled mother. All I could think was 'This is all my fault'._

_End Of Flashback_

I decided after that, it was best if I never put her in that danger again. And if that meant I would never see her again, than so be it.

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know  
Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'_

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you.

**Five Months Later**

I couldn't do this anymore. Five Months. Five agonizing months, of not seeing her beautiful face. I can still remember the last conversation we had. The conversation that shattered my heart. I must have been out of my mind when I told her all those lies.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean" she stuttered, trying not to shed tears._

"_I meant exactly what I said, I don't think this is going to work out" I said, as I tried hard to keep my guardian mask on._

"_B..but h…how about the night at the cabin, dint that mean anything to you!" she practically yelled._

"_It was nice, but it was a mistake, we shouldn't have wasted our time" I said a bit cold. It killed me to say such lies, to see her dyeing slowly inside like I was._

"_Mistake……..WASTED OUR TIME!" she shrieked, coming up to me and slapping me across the face. Ouch. "HOW DARE YOU DIMITRI BELIKOV!! DID YOU THINK I WAS JUST A CHEAP GAME TO YOU!!" she yelled in my face. No, I would never think she was just a cheap game, instead of saying that I just stayed quiet, keeping my stoic mask on._

"_Fine, have fun with Tasha Guardian Belikov!" she said as she walked out of my life forever._

_End of Flashback_

Her tear stained face will always be stitched in my mind. I try to forget about her with Tasha but I just cant I need her more than air.

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I woule die here without you._

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you.

**Seven Months Later**

I walked through royal court, with one person on my mind. Tasha had noticed that I was a mess, so she asked me about it.

_Flashback_

"_What's wrong Dimka?" asked Tasha as she came to sit by me on the window still._

"_What do you mean, im fine" I said, looking back out the window._

"_You cant lie to me Dimitri, I've known you for a long time, you cant possibly lie to me" she said. She knew me so well, but I dint respond. "Is it about a girl?" she asked, I tense ready for a slap or something, but nothing came._

"_Haha don't worry, I understand, you tried your best to love me, but I guess your love isn't big enough" she said sadly._

"_Tasha….." I started to explain, but she cut me off._

"_Its ok, really at least you tried" she smiled. I gave her a hug, wishing I had tried harder._

"_But can I Give you some advice" she said after we broke apart. I nodded_

"_Go after her, don't give her up so quickly because someone might just swoop in and take her away. So go, I have more guardians" she said as she shooed me away. I thank and ran upstairs to pack my bags._

"_Oh and Dimitri, send me a wedding invitation, please" she smiled and laughed. _

_End of Flashback_

I ran to the courts park, and saw her sitting there on a boulder over looking a lake.

"Roza" I breathed, looking at the girl I missed so much. She must have heard me because she looked back. When she saw me her whole face lit up. She ran to me as I extended my arms, in a warm welcome.

"I missed you "she breathed against my lips.

"I know I did too, now I know that there's no life after you" I said as I crushed my lips to hers.

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! If you guys wanna hear the song go on my profile n click on the link and it will send you straight away to the video**___

_**Review-Favorite-Subscribe **_


End file.
